Vehicle door latches typically include as a minimum a ratchet that holds a striker, and a pawl that releasably holds the ratchet closed. When a person wishes to open a vehicle door, the person pulls a door handle to move the pawl out of the way of the ratchet, and the person typically opens the door at the same time, so as the pull the striker from the ratchet bringing the ratchet to an open position. Additionally, vehicle manufacturers sometimes design the vehicle door so that the seal on the door (i.e., the door seal) urges the door open once the door handle is pulled, so as to assist in pulling the striker from the ratchet. As the vehicle ages however, or in certain conditions, such as very cold weather, the door seal force typically decreases. In a situation where there is a delay between when the door handle is pulled and when the door is opened, the pawl can inadvertently wind up in a position whereat it obstructs the ratchet from releasing the striker. In such a situation the person opening the door must pull on the door handle a second time and then open the door immediately, which can be inconvenient.
It would be beneficial to provide a closure latch that permits a delay between when the door handle is pulled and when the door itself is opened.